


Of All The Residents Halls In All The World

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles didn't think he'd know anyone at George Washington University, he really didn't think he'd run into anyone he'd known from Beacon Hills. Enter Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Fun fact - I went to my alma mater because I didn't want to know anymore when I went to college. I moved in and discovered a kid I had gone to middle school and junior high with lived on my floor. It's a small world.

There were a lot of different kinds of  of people Stiles expected to run into in DC, protesters, politicians, maybe even his one cousin he hadn’t seen since his mom died because their family lived in Baltimore. He _never_ expected to run into Danny Maleahani. 

He especially didn’t expect to run into Danny on his floor outside of his dorm while Stiles was coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He took a deep breathe, knowing there was no way to avoid seeing Danny, who was standing directly in his path. 

“Stiles?” Danny said, looking as surprised as Stiles felt, his eyes a little wide.

“You know Stilinski?” Mark from Stiles’ floor asked, sounding a little suspicious, which was valid, it was only the third official day on campus, classes hadn’t even started yet. And the more Stiles looked at the two of them, the more he could see that Danny was clearly leaving after a hook up. 

“We went to high school together,” Stiles said, avoiding looking at Danny’s tight shirt and broad shoulders, “Until Danny moved.”

“Long time no see,” Danny said with a bright smile that took Stiles back to high school in a way he hadn’t expected it to, “I’ll text you Mike.”

“It’s Mark,” Mark said dully, side eyeing Stiles for a second and letting out a breath. 

“Right sorry,” Danny said offering him a smile, “I’ll text you. See you around Stiles.”

“Sorry for interrupting,” Stiles said, walking passed Mark and into his own dorm room where his roommate was still sleeping. 

He flopped back onto his bed, still damp from the shower, and wondered how he had just run into Danny fucking Malaehani of all people. A big reason he had picked GW (well besides the full ride and being accepted into the pre-FBI program) was that he wouldn’t know a soul. 

Craig, his roommate, snored loudly at that moment, jarring Stiles out of his thoughts. Instead of laying in bed like he wanted to, Stiles got up, got dressed, and quietly left his room to explore the city. 

There hadn’t been much time for outside exploration in the three days he’d been on campus because orientation had filled up so much time, but yesterday had been the last day of that, so there were two full days off before classes started. 

“Well look who it is,” Danny said as Stiles stepped onto the elevator. He had changed into another sinfully tight shirt and he had a messenger bag slung around his shoulder.

“I didn’t know you went to GW,” Stiles said, sticking his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t sure why seeing Danny was affecting him so much, sure it was surprising but Stiles had lived in a world that was nothing but surprises for almost three years. 

“Sure do,” Danny said with a smile that made Stiles stomach flip just like it had in high school, “It’s kind of far for you though, I figured you’d have stuck closer to home what with all the werewolf drama.”

“That’s kind of why I left,” Stiles said honestly, letting out a breath he didn’t realize that he had been holding. 

“Me too,” Danny said, “Well that and my dad got transferred.”

“Right,” Stiles said, “Well you missed a whole lot of drama, so you lucked out.”

“I guess so,” Danny said, “But I did miss you growing up, which you did quite nicely, might I add.”

Stiles felt himself blush, “You didn’t grow up too bad either.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Danny said with a charming smile, “Are you off to somewhere important? A hot date?”

Stiles snorted, “No date, I was just going to go explore the city a little, see what’s out there.”

“Well you shouldn’t do that alone,” Danny said, falling into stride next to Stiles as they stepped off of the elevator, “And if just so happens I was going to do the same thing. Mind if I join you?”

“I still talk a lot,” Stiles warned him, “All of my quirks still exist. All the reasons you didn’t like my in high school are still here.”

“I liked you just fine in high school,” Danny said, offering Stiles a private smile that he had never been on the receiving end of, “Maybe I liked you too much.”

Stiles tripped over his own feet at that comment and Danny grabbed his arm to steady him. “Are you telling me you, _you_ , had a crush on me?”

“Yeah,” Danny said evenly, not looking at Stiles, “You were sarcastic and smart and always putting your damn pens in your mouth.”

“But you didn’t like me!”

“I thought you knew I had a thing for you and that’s why you were always asking me if you were attractive to gay guys,” Danny said, “I thought you were being an ass.”

“No,” Stiles said, heading into the Foggy Bottom metro station, “I genuinely wanted to know, because I was discovering my own bisexuality.”

“That explains so much,” Danny said with a laugh, swiping his Metro pass and waiting for Stiles to swipe his own, “And here I thought you just got off on the idea that someone was lusting after you.”

“What? Lusting?” Stiles sputtered, “After me? You know that I kind of looked like an alien until I grew my hair out right?”

“I was really into syfy for awhile there,” Danny said with a wink and Stiles’ jaw dropped. Danny was _flirting_ with him. He had watched Danny leave after hooking up with a guy on his floor this morning and here he was, flirting with Stiles. “Where are we off to on this adventure?”

“I was thinking about going to the Air and Space Museum,” Stiles said, “I’ve always liked rockets.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Danny said, settling into the seat next to Stiles, his arm pressing against Stiles and he didn’t move it.

They ended up spending a solid two hours at the Air and Space Museum, followed by two hours wandering around the National Mall and hitting the nearby monuments. They even took the very cliche picture where they pretended to touch the top of the Washington Monument. 

For the first time in a long time Stiles felt light and carefree. He didn’t have to worry about any supernatural attack, he didn’t have to watch what he said about Beacon Hills because Danny knew about most of it, and he wasn’t pretending to be something he’s not.

“Do you think they have burgers in the dining hall?” Stiles asked as they walked back from the Metro station, “I would kill for a burger.”

“I think the dining hall is closed,” Danny said with a smile, “We could go to that burger place a block up.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Stiles said bumping his shoulder against Danny’s as they walked. 

Danny insisted on paying for both of their meals, so Stiles decided it was probably a date. “I meant to ask you, what ever happened with you and Lydia? I saw you went to prom together.”

“We tried dating,” Stiles said with a laugh, “And the first time we made out we realized we were definitely better as friends. It felt like kissing my sister, which she might become because her mom is dating my dad.”

“Huh, I figured you’d never give up on her,” Danny said, “I’m kind of glad you did though.”

“Yeah, whys that?” Stiles said, knowing he was flirting with Danny. He had been flirting with Danny all day. In retrospect he had been flirting with Danny since he had seen Danny take his shirt off in the locker room freshman year.”

“Stiles, I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious,” Danny said, getting out of the elevator on Stiles’ floor.

“Obvious?”

“I’m interested in you, I’m pretty sure you’re interested in me,” Danny said, leaning against the wall next to Stiles door and Stiles’ fumbled with his key, “And I’d like to come in, maybe watch a movie and make out for a while, maybe go to breakfast together tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not that easy Malaehani,” Stiles said, finally getting the door open, “But yeah, you can came in. I have all of the Marvel movies on my laptop.”

Danny stepped into the room and smiled when he saw the Captain America comforter on Stiles’ bed, “First things first,” Danny said before he leaned in and kissed Stiles softly.

Stiles’ lips parted easily as Danny kissed him. His hand found Danny’s lower back and he held on for dear life. He let out a soft moan as Danny grabbed him by as ass and lifted him onto the bed. 

“Okay I might be that easy,” Stiles said, then remembered Mark, “What about Mark?”

“Mark left his phone in my room on purpose last night so he’d have to see me again,” Danny said, “We didn’t hook up.”

“Oh, well in that case continue,” Stiles said, kissing Danny again. 

Stiles’ poor roommate came back an hour later to find Stiles and Danny both naked and asleep in Stiles’ bed, the blanket thankfully covering any not safe for work parts. They instated the sock on the door rule after that.

Stiles tried not to use it too often. He failed, but it isn’t his fault, he’s finally got to have sex with Danny Malaehani, and cuddle him, and tease him, he wasn’t going to waste a second.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
